Tsukasa Sagawa
Tsukasa Sagawa is a major antagonist in the videogame Yakuza 0. He is a member of the Omi Alliance and owns a cabaret club in the town of Sotenbori named The Grand. He is also a close associate of Futoshi Shimano. He was portrayed by Shingo Tsurumi. Biography Sagawa places Majima as the manger of The Grand. He and his men ensure Majima can never leave Sotenbori. He tells Majima he will get Futoshi Shimano to take him back into his Tojo Clan family if he makes 100,000,000 yen for him at The Grand. When Majima makes this amount of money Sagawa raises it to 500, 000, 000. Sagawa soon offers to Majima to get him back into the Tojo Clan right away if he kills Makoto Makimura, a man who runs a prostitute ring. Majima agrees. He informs Majima that unless Makimura is dead after three days Majima himself will be killed. After awhile Sagawa meets Majima outside The Grand and asks if he has found Makimura yet. Majima says that he hasn't. Sagawa tells Majima about a code called "A.B.C" which stands for "always be in contact", in other words Majima should keep in contact with Sagawa about how the job is going, something he has not been doing. When the news reports that a person has been found dead in the Sotenbori river and their name is "Makoto Makimura", unexpectedly to Sagawa Makimura is not a man but a woman. Sagawa meets Majima in The Grand to ask why he disobeyed A.B.C and didn't inform him that the job was done. Sagawa informs Majima that he will begin reinstalling Majima to the Tojo Clan. Later Sagawa catches Majima with Makoto alive trying to take her out of Sotenbori. Sagawa is then shot and falls down. Sagawa is next seen beating up Majima for his lies and betrayal. He concedes that he understand why Majima did what he did when he was younger he cared for a bird that was eventually fed by his parents to their cat, and in anger Sagawa killed the cat. Sagawa then reveals that Shimano is the one who got Sagawa to give Majima the job of killing Makimura. He then aggressively orders Majima once again to kill Makoto, and do the job properly this time. Later Sagawa catches Majima running very fast down a street. Majima reveals that Makoto is being kept in the Camelia Grove by a Tojo Clan group called the Nikkyo Consortium. Sagawa holds Majima against a wall and questions where he was running to. Majima tells him he was running to inform him of the information he had found out. Sagawa and Majima go to Camelia Grove together to find Makoto. When they arrive at the Nikkyo Consortium's base, Majima and Sagawa split up to search it. When Sagawa gets to the end he finds Majima talking to Masaru Sera. Sera tells Majima that Makoto has been taken by a real estate company to the town of Kamurocho. Majima questions whether or not a real estate company can really protect Makoto from the Yakuza. Sera gives Majima his gun and tells him the card of the real estate agent that took Makoto is in his coat pocket, and says that if Majima does not trust Sera he can kill him and take the card. He does this to see if Majima trusts him. Majima drops the gun. Sagawa then shoots Sera and takes the card out his pocket. He gives the card to Majima. The name of the real estate agent is "Kazuma Kiryu" (the protagonist of the game alongisde Majima himself). Sagawa then informs Majima that he will take him to Kamurocho to finish his job. When they arrive at Kamurocho Sagawa and Majima stay in a hideout. They are both escorted to see Shimano. Shimano informs them that the reason he got Sagawa to try and get Majima to kill Makoto is because he knew Majima would choose to protect Makoto instead of killing her. He predicted that this would result in Makoto falling in love with Majima and trusting him and wanted Majima to then use this trust to get Makoto to sell Shimano a small area of land Makoto owns named "the empty lot", as whoever gets this land has been promised the position of the next chairman of the Tojo Clan. Shimano assigns Majima and Sagawa to bring Makoto to Shimano so she may sell him the empty lot. Sagawa catches Majima aggressively beating up several men and asks him if he has found Makoto yet. Majima refuses to answer him and tells him that he is done taking orders from Sagawa. Majima informs Sagawa that he is going to invade the Dojima Family HQ and kill its patriach Sohei Dojima due to how he has tormented Makoto. Sagawa tells Majima that Makoto has driven him crazy and that he has the "eye of a mad dog". Sagawa is last seen smoking with Majima. He compliments Majima's new clothes and tells him to contact him if he is ever in the Kansai region. Omi Alliance troops then arrive and kill Sagawa. Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Deceased